


Day 4: Protecting

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deduetober 2019, Dima is mentioned, Feral Dima is slightly mentioned, Gen, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: "His Highness relies on you... As do I."





	Day 4: Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be good and didn't write angst~~~

Keeping up with Dimitri when he loses himself in a fight is not an easy task. He forges ahead into throngs of enemy soldiers and Dedue is hardpressed to follow after him, to make sure his liege is not cut down when his defenses are low. Dimitri’s blind spots are bad when he is of the right mind, but he has learned to cover them. When he loses himself and his vision tunnels though, everything goes out the window and Dedue is left to cover what he can - either through parrying and counterattacks or by throwing himself in the direct path of an attack.

The latter has, as of late, become rather unnecessary.

A grunt escapes Dedue as he knocks back three soldiers, sending them sprawling. The clashing of swords, ringing loud in his ears, has his head turning just enough to catch a glimpse of the sword of the creator, glowing red as it pushes back against a broadsword that had been en route towards his own back.

For his own blindspots, and for the way he had blindly been throwing himself into keeping Dimitri alive, for his blind “protection”, there was now another to cover  _ his _ tunnel vision.

Several feet later, countless felled enemies and a lord finally snapping out of his battle induced haze, Dedue’s axe clashes loudly against the glowing sword. Eyes meet over their weapons and there’s a flash of a smile, a brief lifting of their lips, before they’re pushing away. Using the momentum of pushing off of Dedue’s axe to swing themselves around, cloak fanning out behind them in a wide arc as they sweep their blade out - they effectively break the ranks of advancing soldiers.

He can only watch for a moment more, appreciate the careful way they move through their fights, keeping him and his liege in their peripherals as they tear down their foes. And then he too is turning away, returning to his lord’s side and continuing toward the rival battalion’s commanding officer together. His axe swings true, calculated angle and heavy power shattering the swords raised against him. Against his liege. Against the hopes of tomorrow that they protected.

Together they could achieve a day where he could be selfish.

Protecting the ones standing beside them now...

Like this, one day, he could call  _ him _ ‘friend’ with all his heart.  
  
Like this, one day, he could say those words he held close to his chest aloud to  _ them _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
